


Achilles, Achilles, Achilles Come Down

by ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn



Series: Works Based On a Song [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a song, I guess it depends on how you interpret it, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), M/M, PTSD? (how can I not know, Same-sex love, Suicidal Thoughts, This is my story, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn/pseuds/ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn
Summary: His thoughts are a jumbled mess, pulling, pushing, twisting him, taking him every which way. But the light. The light never moves. The light is always there. He reaches for the light-
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson (One-Sided), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Works Based On a Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Achilles, Achilles, Achilles Come Down

_Title :_ Achilles, Achilles, Achilles Come Down

_Fandom :_ PJO/HoO

_Warnings :_ Same-sex love, suicidal thoughts, PTSD? (how can I not know, this is my story. I guess it depends on how you interpret it)

_Summary :_ His thoughts are a jumbled mess, pulling, pushing, twisting him, taking him every which way. But the light. The light never moves. The light is always there. He reaches for the light-

_Characters : _Percy Jackson (mentioned), Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (mentioned if you squint), Hazel Levesque (mentioned, no need to squint), Jason Grace (mentioned kind of in that one scene in HoH), Annabeth Chase(mentioned-ish), Bianca Di Angelo, Nico DiAngelo, Will Solace

**Achilles, Achilles, Achilles Come Down**

_For readingbooksforlife_

**...**

She's gone

Forever

Gone forever

I shouldn't have let her go

Maybe it's not too late to join her

**Achilles**  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles come down, won't you**  
**Get up off**  
**Get up off the roof?**

They don't want me here

I'm the son of Hades

They're afraid of me

I'm afraid of them

**You're scaring us**  
**And all of us**  
**Some of us love you**  
**Achilles, it's not much but there's proof**

He said he cared about me

If only he knew

How much I cared about him

**You crazy assed cosmonaut**  
**Remember your virtue**  
**Redemption lies plainly in truth**

He pleaded with me

I told him to go away

He went away

I didn't want him to go away

**Just** **humor** **us**  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles come down**  
**Won't you get up off**  
**Get up off the roof**

(Just run)

(Don't look back)

(Don't miss him)

(Bring her back)

(Even if she said she's okay)

(It wasn't his fault)

)won sdrawkcab si gnihtyrevE(

**Achilles**  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles come down, won't you**  
**Get up off**  
**Get up off the roof?**

He said he cared

He cared

He cared about _me_

**The self is not so weightless**  
**Nor whole and unbroken**  
**Remember the pact of our youth**

She promised she would come back

She didn't come back

**Where you go**  
**I'm going**  
**So jump and I'm jumping**  
**Since there is no me without you**

I move on

I've moved on

They don't know

To them, I haven't changed

**Soldier on**  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles come down**  
**Won't you get up off**  
**Get up off the roof?**

The doors are open

So I went for her

I came back with a different sister

And I sent her to Rome

**Loathe the way they light candles in Rome**  
**But love the sweet air of the votives**  
**Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone**  
**Engage with the pain as a motive**

I remember their kiss

Like it was yesterday

I often wonder

If it could have been me

**Today of all days**  
**See**  
**How the most dangerous thing is to love**  
**How you will heal and you'll rise above**

They don't care

They hate me

I'm useless

**Achilles**  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles**  
**Jump now**  
**You are absent of cause**  
**Or excuse**

I'm the loner

The son of Hades

The Ghost King

**So self-indulgent**  
**And self-referential**  
**No audience could ever want you**

They loved me

I hated it

They hate me

I hated it

**You crave the applause**  
**Yet hate the attention**  
**Then miss it, your act is a ruse**

I'm cold

So cold

_(5 seeds left)_

**It is empty, Achilles**  
**So end it all now**  
**It's a pointless resistance**  
**For you**

Someone loves

Someone has too

I have another half

**Achilles**  
**Achilles**  
**Just put down the bottle**  
**Don't listen to what you've consumed**

d̴̪͑̇͂͝e̴̡̦͈͔̅̅̍͘͜r̸̡͎̒͊̈́̈́̓ȁ̶̮͇̫̤̒̈́͊̀̔͝n̸̲̤̲͖̲̮͂͛̍͌g̶̢͉̐͌é̶̡̨̟̱͍̍̈̊̈́́̐̑͗̈́͜d̸͓͒̀͗̉́̑̀̕ ̴̡͇̪̖̣̑̈́̂̌̄͒̕͠͝s̵̥̘̥͔̟̺̾̾̏̇̍̌̈́̚͠c̶̞̻̩̻̊̓̔͆͒͛͘͝ͅr̵̫̮̖̎̐ę̷̢͓̫̞͉̪̱̖̒̈́̏̚a̷̳͚̭̍̒̏̑͑̕͝m̴̡̨̲̼͈͙̋̔̑̈̍̔̾̿͠͝ȋ̷̜͖̣͓̞̋ͅń̴̩͖̪̻͔̞̖͊̓̆́͗͘͘͝ĝ̷̡̨̹̱̗̮̦̳̞̦́̓̾̚

**It's chaos, confusion**  
**And wholly unworthy**  
**Of feeding and it's wholly untrue**

She's gone, so why should I be here?

(I'm only here for him)

_(Four seed left)_

**You may feel no purpose**  
**Nor a point for existing**  
**It's all just conjecture and gloom**

**And there may not be meaning**  
**So find one and seize it**  
**Do not waste your self on this roof**

They don't cheer for me

They don't ring bells for me

Why wouldn't they?

I'm the son of Hades

**Hear those bells ring deep in the soul**  
**Chiming away for a moment**  
**Feel your breath course frankly below**  
**See life as a worthy opponent**

The monsters are everywhere

They surround me

Sniff me out

They look at me in the mirror

And I choke

I can't breath

And it's cold

_(Three seeds left)_

**Today of all days**  
**See**  
**How the most dangerous thing is to love**  
**How you will heal and you'll rise above**  
**Crowned by an overture bold and beyond**  
**Ah, it's more courageous to overcome**

I'm loved

I'm hated

I'm cared for

I'm discarded

**You want the acclaim**  
**The mother of mothers (it's not worth it Achilles)**  
**More poignant than fame**  
**Or the taste of another (don't listen Achilles)**  
**But be real and just jump**  
**You dense motherfucker (you're worth more, Achilles)**  
**You will not be more**  
**Then a rat in the gutter (so much more than a rat)**

_"I had a crush on Percy!" Nico spat. "That's the big secret!"_

The face in the mirror cracks

_(Two seeds left)_

They won't come for me

_(One seed-)_

He came

He fell

I lost him again

I cried

He came back

I left

I lost him again

I met him

Someone who loves me

Someone out there who loves me

My other half

I whisper his name in the wind (his!)

_Will_

**You want my opinion (no one asked your opinion)**  
**My opinion you've got**  
**You asked for my counsel (no one asked for your thoughts)**  
**I gave you my thoughts**

I can hear you

Pull me out

Save me

**Be done with this now**  
**And jump off the roof**  
**Can you hear me Achilles?**  
**I'm talking to you**  
**I'm talking to you**  
**I'm talking to you**

He's talking to me

He says he loves me

I move on

From Bianca

From Percy

From the dark

And into the light

**I'm talking to you**  
**Achilles come down**  
**Achilles come down**

I took a leap of faith

I slipped

(He caught me)

(He!)

(Who's he?)

_Will_ caught me

(That's who)

**Throw yourself into the unknown**  
**With pace and a fury defiant**  
**Clothe yourself in beauty untold**  
**And see life as a means to a triumph**  
**Today of all days**  
**See**

I used to think I was destined to be alone

I used to think that I wasn't wanted

I used to think that no one loved me

Everything was backward

Everything is forwards

(Everything is right)

**How the most dangerous thing is to love**  
**How you will heal and you'll rise above**  
**Crowned by an overture bold and beyond**  
**Ah, it's more courageous to overcome**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for readingbooksforlife. That's what you get for making me cry with Why?
> 
> An alternative title could be Into the Light
> 
> Ah, yes, another one-shot based on a song where I make you cry. Aren't I amazing?
> 
> Comment. Review. Whatever you call it, do it. Please and thank you.
> 
> The weird-looking part says Everything is Backwards, and the second one is deranged screaming
> 
> -ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn


End file.
